Little Miss Chatterbox
Little Miss Chatterbox is the sixteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Chatterbox *'Color': Pink somewhat Fuschia *'shape': Semi-circular *'Gender ': Female *Hair; Blond hair in puffs *'Family ': Mr. Chatterbox (brother) *Friends:Mr. Rude, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn(sometimes), Little Miss Sunshine *Rivals:Unknown *'Job': Talking on and on and on *Features:Blue and white sneakers *Nationality: American Story Little Miss Chatterbox talks a lot just like her brother. She is trying to find a job, but every time she has one, she talks too much and gets fired the next day. At the end, she ends up being a person who tells time. She tells the time every second. She also has an older brother called Mr. Chatterbox. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Chatterbox is a recurring character in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks except has a darker shade of pink and, as usual, she never shuts up. Her house is on top of a hill, and shaped like a telephone. She wrote a story of her life in Dance. Also, there are some hints that she may have a crush on Mr. Noisy. She Annoys Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Rude for their own weakness. With Her Talking. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Teresa Gallagher. Trivia *In Sand & Surf, Miss Chatterbox is seen once with her hair in a pony tail. *She is one of few characters with a love for animals. *She is the one who wears sneakers the others are Mr. Small, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Funny and Mr. Nervous. *She may have a crush on Mr. Noisy. *Many fans think she's in love with Mr. Noisy. *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Chatterbox. *She has her shoes off four times (Boats, Shoes, Seashore, Surf & Sand). *She owns a collection of tiny furniture in Collecting. *Also she is telling about Cinderella in Faries & Gnomes. *In Shoes, she portrayed Cinderella with Mr. Grumpy (before he quit and let Mr. Fussy take the role) as the prince. **This is another hint of their alleged relationship. *She is the only semi - circular character. *She is one of the four pink characters. * She is one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt.(So much for being one of the "sweetest" Misses in the show.) As a Real Life Talking stuff doll, she did take to heart that he got hurt, though. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bavarde'' (French) *''Dona Charlatana'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Polly Plaudertasche'' (German) *''Mevrouwtje Kletskous'' (Dutch) *嘮叨小姐 (Taiwan) *수다양 (Korean) *Η Κύριος Φλύαρη (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Chatterbox * Mr. Happy * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Uppity * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Sunshine (is mentioned, but is not seen) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Mr. Perfect * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Tidy See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters